


Release

by glutefisk



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glutefisk/pseuds/glutefisk
Summary: It starts with a laugh he can't quite control.





	1. The Start

It starts with a laugh he can’t quite control. 

They redressed in the soft light of the coatroom. Jude looked puzzled, pulling at his waistband.  
“I think I’m wearing your underwear.”

Zero felt something in his chest loosen. He meant to throw Jude his signature sultry smirk, but what came out— without his permission— was a fond chuckle and “That’s fine.” 

It was an emotional release, something he had buried for safekeeping behind his sternum during their weeks apart. Beyond their erotic physical connection, Jude got him. He saw past the masks piled ten deep and saw Gideon, the scared boy with no family and no prospects. 

And he still wanted him. That had never happened before. He never let anyone get this close. 

“I missed you… Jude.” The words came out softer than he planned, almost painfully earnest. A year ago, he would have called himself a pussy for being so emotional. But then Jude happened. He was so serious, so dedicated to all the wrong people. Oscar, Lionel, even Zero himself. 

Jude deserved better, he knew that, but he was just selfish enough to want to keep his beautiful boy to himself. He had never met someone like Jude. Someone so loyal and kind. After a lifetime of people leaving, someone had stayed and Zero couldn’t stop needing that person. 

“I missed you too.” Jude said. A strand of hair hung freely over his forehead and his eyes were bright with joy. He was so happy. Zero wanted to grab him and start over again. Hold him tight and hard and never leave the coatroom. Never let anyone else see Jude. No risk of taking him away. 

It much too much, he realized. Too much and he wasn’t enough. He had to shut this down, or he’d risk falling even deeper into this wild mess he’d made of Jude. “Should I leave first or should you?”


	2. Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude had the same chip on his shoulder.

“Unless you have something new to offer me— leave me alone.”

Jude’s face drew tight as his disappointment fueled his disgust. This was all wrong. Zero wanted Jude to understand that they couldn’t be together, they couldn’t go public, they just couldn’t be what he asked. He hadn’t considered how hard the pain in Jude’s face would hit him. The relief he’d felt, the release of static from their weeks of nothing evaporated. The knot beneath his sternum returned. 

“If you care about me at all— Stay away.”

This was all wrong. It was all wrong. Wrong. The word beat heavy in his throat and pulsed in his ears as Jude stormed out. He did this all wrong. 

He should have seen this coming, really. Zero knew better than anyone that the people he loved always left. They either wanted too much or nothing from him. He couldn’t get the balancing act right if he tried. Jude had the same chip on his shoulder. That’s why they worked so well together.

He felt the sturdy wooden door of the coatroom behind him and sank to ground. He was alone again. In the dark again. No Jude to pull him out with promises of greatness and loyalty. Totally alone. 

The room felt much smaller all of sudden, even with the recently emptied space where Jude should have been. Zero’s breath came in short, pained pants. He closed his eyes and tucked his forehead against his knees, trying to slow down enough to catch his breath. 

His hands were balled into tight fists and he could feel the tell-tale burn of damaged skin where his nails bit into his palms. He had to calm down. He had to make this right. Too many people had left him. He wouldn’t let Jude be another. Just couldn’t let him go like this. It would be wrong. 

He stood forcefully and pulled the rest of his clothes on. He knew how he could fix this. 

Jelena was going down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was brought to you by Passenger's Riding to New York and a long, sad hike I took this morning. 
> 
> I'm going to be honest. I'm writing this because I'm having a really bad month and HTF makes me feel something besides crushing sadness and anxiety. It might just be sad the whole way through because I'm sad and I'm not sure when that's going to go away. Just know what you're in for, please. I'm sorry.


End file.
